The Captives of Thought Transcript
'The Captives of Thought '''was the first episode of the first season of LEGEND, which was scripted by Hailey Stillman. Following here is the Originial Transcript as well as some notes. Transcript (Original) HIGH PRIEST: ''*is walking mournfully into the room where Teagan is dabbing a wet cloth on her mother's forehead. He's holding a handful of tiny white flowers.He sits down on the bed and gazes at her (Tegan's mother). Moments later the mother's eyes roll backwards and her chest stops moving. The HIGH PRIEST places the flowes in her limp hands and closes her eyelids. He crosses over by Teagan, who is stony-faced and staring bleakly ahead. Tears glisten on her cheek. He puts a hand on her shoulder but she doesn't respond.* You must stay strong in your faith, child. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your mother. *Teagan nods slowly but her eyes still stare off into the distasnce. The HIGH PRIEST starts to walk away, but suddenly his head starts hurting. We can hear a bit of chaotic din and the HIGHT PRIEST presses his temples and tries to cover his ears. He collapses onto the ground; and Teagan, alarmed, runs to his aid* TEAGAN: *Trying to shake him awake* Father! Father?! *She rolls him to lay on his back. His eyes are blank and he seems dead* '' SASA: ''*church bells ring as a funeral procession grimly walks down the cobblestone streets. Sasa walks down the street, pickpocketing as she goes along- even snatching a watch from a casket carrier's pocket. A PRIESTESS is posting a piece of parchment on the wooden doors of the church. She returns inside, and Sasa speeds up her pace and halts in front of the posting. It reads: TWO THOUSAND PIECES FOR A CURE: ALL EFFORTS THUS FAR DEEMED FUTILE. ANY PROGRESS REWARDED. Sasa rips off the sign and races off down the street, even dropping the watch in her hurry* BECKETT: *sitting down in a nearly empty room on a lumpy sheet stuffed with straw. His head is lowered and tears stream down his cheeks. ALANIS enters* ALANIS: *enters quickly, not realizes the state Beckett is in* Hey, Beckett! I just wanted to tell you I- *she notices the lack of furniture in the room and Beckett is crying.* ''Beckett? Where did all your furniture go? BECKETT: ''*tearfully, trying to dry his face* ''Sold it. ALANIS: ''*sits on the bed next to him* What? Why? Dont tell me- BECKETT: *looks up at her* A doctor came. Said he could heal her. His fees were high but I wanted her to live... ALANIS: Well, all that matters is that the doctor healed her. *there is a period of silence* Right? BECKETT: She's dead. Elma's dead. ALANIS: ''*obviously trying to determine the best course of action. She wraps her arm around him.* ''I know how you feel, Beckett. It's hard, and the pain won't go away for a long time. But it's best to remember that Elma's in a better- ''*SASA bursts through the door breathlessly, holding the paper she tore from the church doors.* '' Transcript Notes Write the second section of your page here.